


Tea Time Confession

by Kelmikiti



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmikiti/pseuds/Kelmikiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry then found that what he was experiencing wasn’t that rare even. Having never had children, Harry knew he didn’t have any repressed ‘daddy-issues’ or anything of the sort. He was just a man with a healthy sexual drive and a kink to make even Merlin blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ya'll can blame LadyEmrys for this fic. She wanted Harry asking to be called daddy, and I just went ahead and did it. I'm very new to smut so, yeah, be warned.

Harry and Eggsy were enjoying a cuppa one afternoon. Sipping away at his tea, black with a good lot of honey, Eggsy was the one keeping the conversation alive, talking about his mum and Sophie, and how she’d grown the last time he’d visited.

“And then she asked me if I was her daddy”, Eggsy said, “I’m so glad she’s forgotten all about Dean.” An unexpected shiver ran through Harry’s spine. He lifted a slice of lemon from his tea and coughed a little.

“Yes, what a horrible man, her real… father”, Harry said a little hesitantly, still trying to clear his throat.

They left the topic of fatherhood at that.

 

  
Harry stayed up that night, watching Eggsy sleep peacefully beside him. He didn’t know what it was about the way Eggsy said daddy that had made him shiver like a sixteen year old watching porn. Something about it felt absolutely dirty but so delicious to him. Watching Eggsy sleep, spent after the night they had together, he smiled and started petting his hair.

“Mmh Harry?” came a sleepy voice.

“Shh sleep”, he answered and kissed the top of his head, “Sleep now, love.”

 

 

“What an arse, that one candidate”, Eggsy sighed as toed off his shoes, “I have no idea how Merlin can deal with that pack of morons.”

“Oh he revels in it. Being the headmoron and all”, Harry laughed.

“He’s much like a daddy to all of us ain’t he?” Eggsy wondered out loud. There was that word again. Harry’s head perked up and he took a good look at the boy. He was crisp in his suit, now sweeping up the stairs in his socks, to change, Harry imagined.

“I suppose”, Harry called after him, “he does take care of everything doesn’t he.” An agreeing noise drifted down the stairs and in record time, steps came back down the stairs.

Eggsy grabbed the newspaper out of his hand and planted himself in his lap.

“I missed ya, big boy”, Eggsy said kissing him with a smile. Harry returned the kiss and put a hand on the small of his back. Harry got caught wandering how this wasn’t the nickname that turned him on, until Eggsy forced him to think about things more southward.

 

 

Harry then found that what he was experiencing wasn’t that rare even. Having never had children, Harry knew he didn’t have any repressed ‘daddy-issues’ or anything of the sort. He was just a man with a healthy sexual drive and a kink to make even Merlin blush. He was coming to terms with this, but he had no idea how to propose this to Eggsy. Would he be grossed out or just walk out on him? He knew this was an issue that could be potentially offensive and Eggsy might not share his interest in this. He went about thinking of it, but didn’t really know how to present it. What he did know was, that he needed to tell Eggsy.

 

 

“So yeah, then this hotel person is like ‘No we don’t have rooms for you’ and Roxy goes all ‘My daddy booked this weeks ago, you’d better start finding the reservation’ and I’ve never seen her that posh, it was fuckin’ ridiculous, it was”, Eggsy ranted on about his latest mission. He did a scary accurate imitation of Roxy and her high accent. Harry laughed a little and felt something stir in him, at the mention of father figures, again. He shifted in his seat for a while and then popped up to put the kettle on.

“So yeah, then we get to the room and it’s a bleeding mansion, ok, I’ve never been in anything that fancy. ‘cept maybe that hotel we were in, Helsinki.” Eggsy went on as Harry was setting up the tea, “I mean, I was ‘fraid to touch anything, and then when we called room service Roxy started up about our daddy again, she was made to play a posh brat.” Harry couldn’t say a thing. He had his back turned to Eggsy and he was swallowing, feeling his erection grow.

Eggsy had started up speaking again, but Harry couldn’t hear a word, he was too busy processing that here he had a chance to take up the topic for conversation.

He set the two teacups at the table and sat down.

“So then, we finally get to the party, yeah? And Roxy…”, Eggsy said and took a better look at Harry, “You ‘kay, Harry?” His hand set to lift his tea to his lips.

“I would much like it If you called me daddy”, Harry blurted, yet he was doing it calmly, collected, like everything in his life, “in bed that is.” Eggsy found himself choking on hot tea.

“I… Harry…”, Eggsy managed, coughing, “would you have a go at repeating that?”

“I would like you, to call me daddy, when we’re pleasuring each other”, Harry said, more confidently.

“You’re not fucking with me, are ya?” Eggsy asked, pushing his tea away from him. Harry could feel a fire of anxiety setting upwards from his stomach.

“No, I’m not”, Harry answered, and tilted his head to the side, “well?”

Eggsy looked at his hands and then to Harry, with a smile widening on his face.

“I think I can do that, daddy. “

 

 

“Thanks for taking me to the theatre, daddy”, Eggsy said upon entering the house, Harry had a hand on the small of his back and kissed his neck affectionately.

“Anything for my darling boy”, He said as he ushered Eggsy further into the house. Taking the hint Eggsy took to the stairs, going up them two at a time while Harry came up slowly.

“Be a good boy and take off your suit so it doesn’t crease”, Harry said, as he got to the top landing, and saw the bedroom door open.

“Yes daddy”, came a voice, muffled in the process of taking clothes off. Harry loosened his tie as he walked in and saw Eggsy shirtless, only in a pair of boxer briefs. Eggsy was picking his suit off the ground and putting it on its proper place on the hanger.

 

“You’re such a good boy, you deserve a reward”, Harry said, watching as the cloth tightened in Eggsy’s front. He gestured for Eggsy to take the bed as he took his tie on and popped some of the top buttons. He then got on the bed, behing Eggsy who had assumed a position on his hands and knees. Letting a hand slap hard on his ass, Harry started tugging the pants off slowly, and teasingly. He was running a finger down the crease of his arse, which made Eggsy moan. Eggsy reached for the night stand and the lube within and virtually threw it at Harry.

Kissing the the bottom of Eggsy’s spine, Harry grabbed him by the hips and turned him around. He soon had a hand on Eggsy’s cock and one slick with lube, opening him up for his cock.

“Fuck daddy”, Eggsy moaned, pressing himself into the touch, “You’re so good to me.”

“And you are good to your daddy”, Harry said, unzipping the front of his pants, he took himself in hand and lubed up. Pressing against Eggsy’s hole, he leaned down to kiss his lover. Eggsy was lost to pleasure as Harry pressed in.

“Daddy”, he whined in a small voice, cock twitching against Harry’s suit. Harry started thrusting at a brutal pace that made Eggsy keep on whining with each push. Harry was so aroused he could barely think, all he knew was fucking, fucking his lovely boy.

Harry drew out their pleasure for a while, leaving Eggsy begging him for release.

“Daddy I need to come”, Eggsy sobbed, in an incoherent state, his eyes didn’t even stay open as he was readying himself for the body wracking orgasm.

“Come for me, love”, Harry said, wrapping his hand around Eggsy’s cock. A few tugs was all it took, before white come shot onto his pristine suit, that was all it took for Eggsy to muffle his shout into his mouth, as he kept fucking through the orgasm.

He withdrew after he felt Eggsy stop shaking under him and wanked himself to a finish.

“Let me, daddy”, Eggsy said, taking him in hand, “fuck my face.” Harry moaned and got to his feet as Eggsy scrambled to the floor. Hitting the back of his throat, Harry was undone. He came, and came and came. Looking down at Eggsy, come dripping from the corners of his mouth, naked and with small burns around his face from rubbing against Harry’s pants, Harry was feeling happier than in a long time. He knelt down and kissed Eggsy, who returned the kiss with fervour.

“I love you”, Harry said, with a smile.

“I love you, too, daddy”, Eggsy said back, hands starting to open his shirt, “I want you naked the next round.”

“Anything for my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there was my first attempt of (serious) smut. I'm Kelmikiti on tumblr too, if you wanna stop by! :)


End file.
